Ichthyosaurus
|-|Ichthyosaurus = 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Aquatic |cost = 80 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=100 600 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=15 60 |oxygen = 500 |moistness = 30 |desc = Lived during the late Triassic and early Jurassic Periods. They had strong jaws and mainly ate fish and other smaller Marine Animals. |height = 3 FT |length = 6 FT |weight = 200 LBS}} Ichthyosaurus lived during the late Triassic and early Jurassic periods. They look like dolphins, but they were in no way related to them. They had strong jaws and mainly ate fish and other smaller marine animals. In game it is a dark blue color, with a very long nose/mouth. It is the smaller of the two Ichthyosaurs in the game(the other being the gigantic Shastasaurus). They are fast and can out-swim any other marine animal (it has the same speed as the Tusoteuthis). They are probably going to get a remodel soon due to their very blocky design and lack of animation. Ichthyosaurus has a growth rate of 0.7, meaning that it takes 42 minutes to elder. Not many people play as Ichthyosaurus; it is not that strong and can be killed by a Mosasaurus or Pliosaurus in a few hits. Therefore, the Ichthyosaurus is not much of a fighter, but due to its excellent speed, it can survive for a very long time and can scavenge off of stronger marine reptiles. |-|Gingerbread Ichthyosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= Limited Christmas Skin |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=100 600 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=15 60 |oxygen=500 |moistness = 30 |desc= Lived during the late Triassic and early Jurassic Periods. They had strong jaws and mainly ate fish and other smaller Marine Animals. |height= 3 FT |length= 6 FT |weight= 200 LBS}} The Gingerbread Ichthyosaurus is a Limited Christmas skin for the Ichthyosaurus that is tradeable. It is an Ichthyosaurus made of gingerbread. It has red gumdrops on some of its fin and white lines of frosting and white frosting for eyes. It has a large bite on its back, as if some hungry carnivore took a bite out of it. It maintains the same stats and strengths of the normal Ichthyosaurus, and has no buffs. Unlike the normal Ichthyosaurus, it may not get a remodel, as it was a recent Christmas skin. It is weak, and has the same growth rate of a normal Ichthyosaurus. |-|Mayhem Ichthyosaurus= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 1500 DNA through Mayhem Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=100 600 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=15 60 |oxygen=500 |moistness = 30 |desc= Lived during the late Triassic and early Jurassic Periods. They had strong jaws and mainly ate fish and other smaller Marine Animals. |height= 3 FT |length= 6 FT |weight= 200 LBS}} Information The Mayhem Ichthyosaurus is unlockable, rarely through a Mayhem Egg. It maintains the same stats as the Regular Ichthyosaurus. Design Its fins, lower jaw, and lower half of its body is a ocean blue. It has white streaks going down it's gray base body and dorsal fin. Its face is light gray in color with glowing neon eyes and spots around its gray body, tip of its dorsal fin and a tranarpent line going down the lower part of its body. Like all Mayhem skins, when it roars it changes in color with pressing AoR/1 or R. It is weak and has the same growth rate of a normal Ichthyosaurus. It can scare off other small dinosaurs easier with its more intimidating look. Trivia *This skin is part of the Mayhem Egg Collection. *This skin has a 15% random chance of hatching. It is one of the two most common Mayhem skins to obtain. Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Carnivores Category:Remodel coming soon Category:Colour Changing Category:Semi-Aquatic